1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a deployable water station and method for use thereof, and more specifically to a water station capable of being carried by aircraft and deployable at an area where a fire requires fighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, firefighters rely on several pieces of equipment for fighting large fires, such as forest fires. These include helicopters and airplanes which have limited storage capacity, along with water trucks which may be incapable of accessing deep wooded areas or other areas where road traffic is impossible.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for a deployable water station for fighting fires with the advantages and features of the present invention.